


impulsive

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2020!!! [28]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Crossover, Gen, Gore, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Guro, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Murder, Stabbing, To Be Continued, because why not combine my three specific interests into one 😃, hannibal-inspired junjou :)!, misaki is a homophobe as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 28: stabbing (thanks tab for help 😊)misaki finds a dirty book >:(hannigram and minimum are the same couple pt 1
Series: goretober 2020!!! [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	impulsive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adios_cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/gifts).



> a mini-series exploring how romantica act 1 could be made more interesting and fun _and/or_ hannigram/minimum parallels!? my, i shouldn't have!
> 
> ngl these have like no consistency + direction so not even gonna bother making it a series lol

Akihiko isn’t completely sure what happened beforehand, but suddenly Takahiro’s annoying, loud brother is in his room screaming and threatening and cursing and—wait, was that a slur? Naturally, Akihiko is perturbed. He’s usually far from being a morning person, but this brat is making it thousands of times worse. Very, very rude.

As he sits up—shoulders slouched and eyes squinted, crust near the tear ducts—the details slowly come into focus: said brat younger brother is waving around Akihiko’s self-indulgent erotica novel, proclaiming acts of perversion and sexual assault and other unbased accusations.

But after the visual and audio come, then the subtextual meaning hits: shithead younger brother of romantic interest has undeniable proof that older brother is love interest. Younger brother is raging homophobe. Younger brother, unless silenced, will tell. If not silenced, love interest will know he is  _ love interest. _ Thus, entire life will fall apart.

Akihiko reaches for the side drawer as Mitsuki? Masaki? blathers on about whatever bigoted, uninformed opinion he had developed on Akihiko. He gropes blindly until latching onto the switchblade. He sighs in relief. “Would you shut up already…” he mutters, pulling himself out of bed. It’s a pain when the alarm clock happens to be on the other side of the room. Akihiko could really use some more shut-eye before having to face this dipshit. He stumbles over his choo-choo train set, kicks a toy dinosaur.  _ It’s too early for this shit... _

“What did you say to me!?” squeals the rat, his feet firmly planted on the floor. He’s trying to look intimidating but only really comes off as a frightened dog at 160-ish centimeters. And frightened he should be. “A-Anyway, don’t come near my brother again! Go find some other guy! Any man’ll do, right?”

Akihiko stands before Misaki. His pathetic, panting self. In Akihiko’s palm, a click. The blade flips out, catching the low light. “Yeah,” Akihiko slams his fist into the wall beside Misaki, causing him to flinch. “Any man’ll do.”

Misaki doesn’t retract from his flinch, staying as tense as if he was the one about to be caught red-handed. “Wh… What?”

Akihiko doesn’t repeat himself. He brings the blade forward sharply, satisfaction coursing through him as he hears the dull sound of skin and flesh punctured, little brother’s lips releasing tragic air like a deflated balloon. He looks Akihiko in the eye, desperation clouding the mossy irises.

This could have been something. It won’t be.

When Akihiko brings back the knife, the victim finally screams. Akihiko quickly takes his throat with his free hand, landing another stab above the other, slightly to the right. He chokes and cries and Akihiko wants to kiss him, just a little bit. But, he deserves to die filled with hate rather than enlightened. If someone’s going to tell him why he moans like that while being stabbed  _ by another man, _ Akihiko isn’t going to be the one.

Riddled with tiny holes and windpipe collapsed, Misaki’s corpse drops to the ground, his face in permanent, deserved terror. Cleaning blood out of carpet isn’t his favorite thing, but that’s why he installed scarlet flooring in the first place. Some may even think the dark stain is a custom design.

_ Oh, Takahiro? Yeah, your brother didn’t get here yet. Maybe he got lost on the way? _

Right as Akihiko’s deciding on whether he should bother with dismembering or just dump the whole thing in the freezer, Hiroki’s signature leather loafers meet his downcast eyes. He swallows. Lifts his head.

Smiles.

“Hi, Hiroki. Sorry, this one’s a bit impulsive; I know you already had dinner planned,” he wipes a dab of blood off his cheek, “Would it be okay if we did roast thigh tonight? I love that sauce you make with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
